Seus Olhos
by Lady Dalloway
Summary: Sou fã do site, da Pipe e da Belier. Minha primeira fic, por favor tenham paciência. Críticas e Sugestões são bem vindos!
1. Chapter 1

Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco!Eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai

Estavam se divertindo. Depois de tanto tempo longe do santuário Mu e Shaka estavam de volta. Não que a viagem pela Ásia com o querido amigo não tivesse sido agradável mas, como bom virginiano que era, Shaka não gostava muito de mudar sua rotina. Na verdade, só consentiu em ir por que Mu insistiu muito. Além disso, o santuário ficaria vazio por um bom tempo pois, todo mundo de repente resolveu viajar!

Foi bom experimentar outros ares, ver outras pessoas e fazer coisas diferente mas, também é muito bom estar de volta! De todos que haviam viajado eles foram os últimos a voltar e uma festa havia sido organizada. Assim que chegaram foram encaminhados ao salão que havia após a 12ª casa. Lá os outros cavaleiros já desfrutavam da festa que prometia varar a noite. Miro foi quem os recepcionou daquela forma toda hospitaleira que lhe era tão característica.

- Ele não mudou nada... – disse Shaka sorrindo.

- Pois é! Já deve estar com umas duas na cabeça! – comentou Mu também rindo e olhando pro escorpião que cambaleava entre os convidados.

Os dois foram para o bar. Mu pediu um martini e Shaka preferiu água. Sentaram-se e começaram a observar os velhos amigos e como eles estavam mudados. Mu estava olhando para Aldebaran enquanto comentava com o indiano:

- O Deba emagreceu ou é impressão minha?Sei lá... Ele parece estar um pouco menor,... Shaka, você ta me ouvindo?

Quando Mu olhou para o amigo este estava de olhos abertos fixando um ponto determinado no salão.

- Credo Shaka, oque aconteceu?

Quando virou o pescoço para ver quem o indiano estava olhando tão concentrado viu que o cavaleiro da 11ª casa acabara de entrar no salão.

- Kamus!

- Ele está diferente não está?

- Bom, não sei... Não vejo nada de anormal... Mas, vamos lá falar com ele, Kamus!

- Não grite Mu, não quero falar com ele! Mu...

Não adiantou, o ariano nem o ouviu já o havia puxado para junto de Kamus.

- Olá _messieurs_. Como estão?

- Bem! Foi para França nesses tempos de folga? – perguntou Mu animado

- Sim, fui visitar velhos amigos... E vocês por onde andaram?

- Viajamos pela Ásia... Passeamos bastante...

Enquanto os dois conversavam Shaka parecia bastante incomodado. E não falava quase nada. De repente ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

- Shaka? – Disse Kamus procurando os olhos do virginiano.

- Sim? Desculpe... Estava perdido em meus pensamentos...

- Está feliz em voltar?

- Sim! – Pela primeira vez seus olhos se encontram. Shaka sentiu a franqueza dos olhos azuis encarando os seus. Sentiu o quão cálido e o quão gélido eles eram mas, acima de tudo sentiu vontade de ficar ali o resto da noite. – Muito feliz!

Kamus sorriu sem graça e voltou o olhar para Mu que tagarelava incessantemente. Shaka também sorriu, sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha e desejou não ter sido tão enfático e indiscreto. O ariano acabou levando-os para uma mesa onde mais cavaleiros já estavam sentados e a conversa ficou ainda mais barulhenta e animada. Shaka já estava bem a vontade rindo das piadas quando reparou os olhos azuis em si. Kamus não se demorou em seu olhar e disfarçou logo respondendo qualquer coisa que Afrodite havia perguntado. Tudo era muito excitante e muito confuso. O loiro não sabia se o outro estava sentindo o mesmo que ele. E, afinal de contas, o que ele estava sentindo? Nem mesmo isso Shaka poderia responder com clareza. É claro que Kamus o estava atraindo de uma forma diferente mas, não tinha certeza de seus verdadeiros sentimentos nem mesmo de suas vontades. Decidiu evitar os olhares do francês. Visto que talvez, tudo não passasse de uma falsa impressão e uma tolice dessas não deve ferir a relação de amizade entre eles.

A noite passou sem maiores desconfortos. Todos muito animados demoraram em se deixar ganhar pelo cansaço e a festa foi até tarde da noite!

Depois de acompanhar um muito bêbado Mu até sua casa Shaka foi andando distraidamente pelo Santuário em direção a seu templo. Seus passos ecoavam alto pois, todos já estavam acomodados em suas camas se preparando para a ressaca do dia seguinte. O indiano apesar de não ter falado nem trocado olhares com Kamus o resto da noite não conseguia, por mais que quisesse, tirá-lo da cabeça. Será que Kamus estava confuso assim também? Será que sentira o mesmo que ele? E o que será que ele mesmo, Shaka, estava sentindo? Muitas dúvidas perturbavam a cabeça do normalmente tão seguro e tranqüilo cavaleiro. Já bem próximo de sua casa ouviu sons estranhos, vinham da casa de Libra. Mais por curiosidade do que por precaução foi ver quem estava lá. Miro estava cantando e rindo no meio da 7ª casa. Parecia que a festa pra ele ainda não tinha terminado. Resolveu ir ajudar o amigo e entrou no templo do mestre ancião.

- Miro?

- Oi Shaka! Querido, o seu cabelo ta lindo! – disse Miro rindo cada vez mais alto.

- Obrigado Miro. – Shaka viu que a situação tava feia e resolveu induzir o escorpiano logo até a sua casa. Colocou o braço envolta dos ombros deste dizendo que já era tarde.

- Nossa... E como cheira bem. – Miro passou a cheirar e tocar os cabelos de Shaka.

- Muita gentileza sua – falou um Shaka já bastante incomodado com toda aquela situação embaraçosa. – Agora vamos, você precisa de um bom banho e dormir um pouco...

- Você vai me dar banho?

- É claro que não!

- Ah, por que? Me ajuda vai... Somos amigos ou não?

- Miro, pare com isso! Você está bêbado!

Depois de mais um pouco de conversa fiada o grego se convenceu a ir pra casa. Shaka o estava acompanhando quando viu os olhos que o fitaram na festa com tanta expressividade brilharem na frente dele. Levou um susto e quase caiu com o amigo embreagado.

- _Pardon_. Não quis te assustar!

- Tudo bem... Estou ajudando o nosso colega aqui que resolveu ficar cantando na casa de Libra.

- Nossa! Você não toma jeito mesmo, né? – falou Kamus num tom de falsa represália para Miro que nem respondeu e já foi perguntando.

- E o que você está fazendo por aqui?

- Bom,... Estava sem sono e resolvi... Dar uma volta... – o aquariano respondeu sem maior importância – Quer ajuda Shaka?

- Sim, por favor.

E aconteceu de novo. Desta vez por um momento um pouco mais prolongado do que havia ocorrido na festa. Seus olhos se encontraram e os dois ficaram estáticos, admirando um o brilho do olhar do outro. Desta vez nem Shaka nem Kamus desviou o olhar se mantiveram firmes mas, sem nenhuma outra iniciativa. Miro se manifestou de repente.

- Se você quiser eu posso te dar um amor destes de cinema... Não vai te faltar carinho...

Os dois, como que despertados pela voz "maravilhosa" de Miro começaram a se voltar para a casa de escorpião!

**Notas:** Pessoal, esse é um começo um tanto longo mas, prometo me tornar um pouco mais direta! Espero que estejam gostando e, por favor, me digam o que estão achando... A opinião de todas é mais que bem vinda!

**_Beijos_**


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de jogarem o amigo na cama, saíram mudos. Nenhum deles saberia dizer o porque de todo aquele silêncio. Quando já estavam fora da casa de escorpião Kamus disse:

Foi uma noite e tanto, não?

Sim, foi bem agradável!

Você ajudou o Mu ir pra casa?

Sim, ele também estava um pouco alterado...

Ah,... E quem geralmente te ajuda?

Como assim?

Ah, quando você fica em situação semelhante...

Bom, eu não costumo beber Kamus e...

É, eu sei... Estou sem sono e tentando puxar conversa! Desculpe vou deixá-lo em paz para dormir. – disse isso e virou-se em direção da casa de Sagitário. – Boa noite Shaka.

Espere! – Shaka ouviu-se dizer. Kamus deu meia volta e os olhos de mesma cor mas com tonalidades tão diferentes se encontraram mais uma vez naquela noite.

Talvez pudéssemos conversar um pouco... Eu... é... Também estou sem sono! Kamus sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

E eles seguiram para casa do indiano. O fato de estar levando Kamus para sua casa deixou Shaka extremamente preocupado. Queria que o outro se sentisse completamente a vontade. Assim que entraram no templo Shaka pediu para o francês se acomodasse pois iria preparar algo para servir. Kamus aproveitou para observar o local. Era a primeira vez que se via ali dentro. Ficou admirado com o bom gosto do outro e como cada centímetro o lembrava marcantemente. Muito bonito e calmo. Tudo remetia a uma tranqüilidade muito grande! Shaka estava de volta.

Ah... Olha, sei que isso não é atitude de um bom anfitrião mas, você gosta de chá?

Sim...

É que eu revirei a cozinha inteira atrás de outra coisa mas, eu só tomo isso...

Tudo b...

Se você não quiser posso pegar outra coisa na casa do Mu... Não levaria nem um minuto e...

Shaka! – Kamus estava de pé em frente ao loiro. – Tudo bem! Eu adoro chá!

Mesmo? Que bom! Eu também! Quer vir escolher? Eu tenho uma variedade imensa deles...

Quando se virou para irem a cozinha o indiano sentiu o rosto ficar quente de vergonha. O que o fez falar daquele jeito? Parecia um adolescente bobo querendo impressionar alguém... Não havia motivo para tanto nervosismo, é só o Kamus! como Mu disse na festa! Só o velho e bom Kamus na sua cozinha escolhendo o chá que iriam beber para conversar como dois amigos normais que eram! Só isso, seu tolo. Não precisa agir como uma viúva louca! Chegaram à cozinha e Shaka abriu os armários onde estavam guardados os seus potes de chá. Kamus começou a examiná-los. - Pensei que os tivesse em saches... – comentou.

Não gosto desses em sache... Parece água suja...

Ao perceber o constrangimento do outro tentou arrumar.

Mas, se você preferir tenho certeza que o Mu tem... Dou uma passada lá e...

Não precisa... Assim deve ser melhor mesmo...

Tem certeza? É que você parou de falar de repente pensei que preferisse aqueles...

Bom, fiquei um pouco sem graça pois, acho que não poderei te convidar para ir até minha casa...

Por que? Disse algo que você não gostou? Me desculpe eu...

Não é isso... É que eu só tenho chá em sache em casa!

Shaka gargalhou alto e descontroladamente sentindo um profundo alívio.

Ah... Não seja por isso... Você vai experimentar o meu chá eu posso experimentar o seu...

Ou então eu posso fazer um suco... Você gosta de suco?

Sim, muito! – a afirmação saiu mais enfática do que Shaka havia imaginado e os dois caíram de novo em um silêncio profundo. Sem dúvida havia algo errado com eles. Pareciam outras pessoas... Foi Shaka quem quebrou o silêncio.

Já escolheu o que vamos tomar hoje?

Ah é... Ainda não... Bom, são muito né? Qual você recomenda?

Bom, eu gosto de todos eles!

Mas, qual você acha apropriado para essa ocasião? – Kamus nem terminou e já havia se arrependido e emendou rápido. – Para uma conversa...

Cítrico. – o indiano disse mas, o outro ainda estava tentando perceber se sua frase tinha causado algum efeito indesejável.

Como?

O de Frutas Cítricas... É muito bom!

Ah sim... Claro!

O fato de Kamus também estar agindo de forma adversa à normal deixou Shaka mais calmo. E por um motivo ainda desconhecido, feliz! Ainda não sabia explicar o porque se viu sorrindo enquanto colocava a água para esquentar mas, estava se sentindo melhor... Quando se dirigiu ao outro foi de uma forma calma e tranqüila:

Quente?

Um pouco... Ia perguntar: posso abaixar um pouco a temperatura do local? É bem arejado mas,...

Tudo bem mas, eu me referia ao chá. Você o quer quente ou gelado?

Ah... – Kamus sentiu o rosto queimar. – Gelado, por favor...

Está bem... - Os dois silenciaram novamente mas, desta vez, Shaka não deixou o momento se prolongar muito.

Como estava na França? O tempo, quero dizer...

Bem agradável... É bom visitar a terra natal...

Sem dúvida! Fui à Índia... É interessante ver o quanto as coisas mudaram...

É... falar um pouco da própria língua...

Muito bonita inclusive... O Francês!

Você gosta? – perguntou Kamus arqueando suas típicas sobrancelhas.

Muito! – Disse isso num sorriso bem sugestivo e ficou impressionado com a sua própria ousadia. Não sabia mais o que estava fazendo... Seguia cegamente seus impulsos e pela primeira vez não ligou para as conseqüências! Só queria ver onde isso tudo iria dar!

Devia aprender... Não é difícil...

Só se você me ensinasse... – "Nossa! Acho que peguei pesado", pensou Shaka tentando não demonstrar confusão.

Eu? – disse um Kamus totalmente surpreso.

Bom, não conheço mais ninguém que fale francês e, bom, você é francês...

Nunca ensinei ninguém e...

Ah, se você não tiver tempo tudo bem... É só uma vontade que já tive...

Não! Eu tenho tempo sim... É que nunca tinha pensado nisso... Mas, tudo bem!

Mesmo? Não quero te atrapalhar...

Você não me atrapalha... É... Vai ser bom pra mim também... Vou poder ficar em contato com a língua e com...

Muito obrigado! Podemos começar quando?

Bom, hoje mesmo... Se você não se importar...


	3. Chapter 3

Apesar da disposição de Kamus Shaka achou melhor começar no dia seguinte. Se despediram e um Shaka muito feliz foi dormir imaginando como seria sua aula.

Um Kamus muito consternado levantou-se na manhã seguinte. Não tinha conseguido dormir nem 20 minutos. A conversa que tivera com Shaka foi muito estimulante na hora, mas, depois que chegou a sua casa, várias coisas começaram a vagar em sua mente. Afinal, o que estava fazendo? Aquilo não estava certo, tudo bem que admirava muito Shaka, o considerava uma pessoa fabulosa, mas, deixar que as coisas chegassem àquele ponto não era correto!

Kamus não tinha sequer noção de como deixou que tudo tomasse aquele rumo. Não pensava em Shaka daquela maneira. Não que nunca tivesse notado sua beleza. Na altivez de sua presença, no loiro ofuscante de seus cabelos, nas linhas delicadas de seu rosto, que mesmo com a expressão firme lembrava a um anjo lindo e casto. Sempre admirou tudo isso em Shaka, mas, mesmo assim, nunca pensou que fosse sentir aquilo na presença dele.

O que raio teria acontecido? Nada havia mudado, tudo seguia normal até Mu chamá-lo e ele encontrar com aqueles olhos. Acho que nunca havia os visto abertos tão de perto. Eram de um azul profundo e límpido. Transparecia o espírito tranqüilo de seu dono, mas, alguma coisa neles mostrava a vivacidade de sua alma.

Talvez tenha sido isso que o tenha impressionado. De qualquer forma, não podia deixar as coisas daquele jeito. Precisava descer até a casa de Virgem e dizer que tudo não passou de uma confusão.

Decidido, vestiu-se de forma apropriada e rumou à casa do loiro. Shaka o aguardava nos fundos de seu templo e assim que o avistou começou a dizer:

- Nossa Kamus, pensei que houvesse desistido de me ensinar.

- Desculpe, é que não dormi direito essa noite e acabei me atrasando. Escute Shaka, temos que conversar a respeito de ontem. Eu...

- Kamus, eu estou faminto podemos conversar enquanto tomamos café?

- Café? Você preparou café?

Kamus sentiu um arrepio frio. Talvez aquela conversa não fosse tão fácil como ele havia imaginado. Em meio aos seus devaneios noturnos não imaginou que haveria a possibilidade de Shaka realmente querer alguma coisa com ele.

- É claro! Pensei em recepcionar meu professor da melhor maneira! É muita gentileza sua aceitar me ensinar, um café é o mínimo que eu posso oferecer.

Kamus só sorriu encabulado e concordou com a cabeça. Os dois entraram no templo da sexta casa e então o francês sentiu um enorme alívio. Parecia que não ficariam sozinhos para o café a mesa estava repleta de coisas. Pelo menos daria para umas cinco pessoas comerem bem ali.

Shaka sentou a um dos lados da mesa e começou a se servir.

- Não vamos esperar os outros? – Kamus perguntou pensando se já poderia se desculpar pela noite anterior.

- Como?

- Os outros. Quem mais vem comer conosco?

- Ah, é... Ninguém...

Kamus arregalou os olhos e olhou para a mesa novamente. Puxa vida, com certeza aquela conversa ia ser bem difícil!

- Desculpe. Acho que exagerei né? É que eu não sabia exatamente o que você gosta de comer no café da manhã então fui colocando um pouco de tudo...

- Shaka...

- Mas, se você quiser, posso chamar o Mu e Deba. Acho que os dois logo pela manhã seriam capazes de comer tudo isso.

Shaka sem olhar para o outro foi à entrada de seu templo. Parecia bem vermelho e agitado e Kamus sentiu que a oportunidade de conversarem estava à risco. Então resolveu interromper.

- Shaka espere!

O loiro estacou e ficou imóvel. Kamus o alcançou e percebeu os olhos fechados do indiano.

- Desculpe, não precisa chamar ninguém.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, preciso conversar com você e precisa ser em particular.

Voltaram à mesa, sentaram-se e o clima parecia bem pesado. Shaka continuava com os olhos cerrados e não dizia uma palavra. O francês então tomou coragem e começou:

- A respeito de ontem à noite bem, eu acho que confundimos um pouco as coisas... Eu sinto muito mas, acho que não está certo... Eu o admiro muito mas, não desta forma e talvez tenha te dado uma impressão errada...

- Kamus.

- S-sim?

- Tudo bem.

- Mesmo?

- Claro, fique tranqüilo. Você pode me dar licença um minuto?

Kamus, boquiaberto fez que sim com a cabeça. Shaka levantou-se, colocou displicentemente o guardanapo em cima da mesa e saiu por uma porta do outro lado da sala.

Ta vendo só? Não foi tão ruim! Então, pegou um croissant que estava com uma ótima aparência. Estava se sentindo muito aliviado. De repente ouviu vozes. Duas pessoas entraram no aposento falando e rindo alto.

- Kamus, nem nos esperou! Puxa vida, francês morto de fome!

O aquariano disfarçou bem sua surpresa e cumprimentou Mu e Deba. E então, disfarçadamente olhou para Shaka que simplesmente ignorou-o. A conversa seguia animada mas, Kamus pode perceber que Shaka não tocava na comida e logo pediu licença a todos dizendo que não estava se sentindo muito bem mas, que ficassem à vontade!

- Shaka, tudo bem? – perguntou o aquariano vacilante.

O indiano abriu os olhos por um breve momento. Lançou um olhar frio e distante para Kamus e se retirou do aposento sem nada dizer.

Por sorte os outros dois não perceberam e continuaram a comer e falar banalidades.

Shaka tinha razão. Não demorou a toda comida sobre a mesa ser devorada pelos primeiros cavaleiros do santuário. E eles já iam saindo quando Kamus perguntou tentando soar o mais casual possível:

- O que será que aconteceu com o Shaka?

- Ah, sei lá... Ele é meio esquisitão mesmo! – respondeu Mu sem muitas preocupações.

- Vou ficar para ajudá-lo com a bagunça.

- Está bem.

Os dois foram descendo as escadas do santuário ainda rindo das próprias piadas. Kamus voltou à mesa e ficou em pé tentando se concentrar. Será que conseguiria sentir o cosmo de Shaka?

- O que faz ainda aqui?

O francês se assustou e começou a olhar para todos os lados. O indiano estava falando em sua mente.

- Shaka, pare com isso por favor. Gostaria de conversar com você normalmente.

- Não temos o que conversar. E eu prefiro, pelo menos por hora não te ver.

- Shaka, desculpe se o deixei chateado mas é que...

- Kamus! – Sua voz soou imponente por todo o aposento. O francês sentiu seu corpo imobilizar por uma energia enorme. – Por favor, vá embora!

Seu corpo foi solto e ele quase caiu.

- Está bem vou ajudá-lo a jogar essas coisas fora e vou embora!

Shaka então apareceu. Seus olhos estavam abertos mas, não havia o brilho de outrora. Estavam escuros, quase negros. Ele passou pelo francês sem olhá-lo e disse:

- Não é necessário! Saia do meu templo, por favor!

- Shaka, é muita coisa. Não precisa olhar na minha cara se não quiser vou só te ajudar.

Dizendo isso pegou uma cesta vazia e sentiu ela explodir em mil pedaços na sua mão. Assustado olhou para o indiano e então, viu a mesa toda se estilhaçar. Shaka então foi se aproximando de Kamus. Estavam bem próximos agora, Kamus podia sentir a respiração quente do indiano.

- Vá embora agora!

Kamus não mais discutiu. Saiu imediatamente do templo de Shaka. Subiu as escadas, deprimido. Havia magoado os sentimentos do outro. Puxa vida, essa era última coisa que queria. Chegou à sua casa e sentou-se na sua poltrona favorita. Sua cabeça latejava.

Não queria ver ninguém, mas como que por ironia do destino ouviu passos entrando em seu templo. Continuou jogado em sua poltrona.

- Olá querido! Como vai tudo?

De todas as pessoas do universo que poderiam ter entrado aquela era a que Kamus estava menos propenso a agüentar.


	4. Chapter 4

- Está uma linda manhã, não está? - Sua alegria era absolutamente incômoda. Kamus temia não conseguir agüentá-la por muito tempo.

- Sim está...

- Aí Kamus, o que você tem?

- Nada, só não quero conversar...

- Ah ta... Desculpe, não queria te incomodar.

- Não é isso... É que, não estou num dia muito bom, é só isso!

- Bom, acho que vou dar um passeio, mas, não pretendo demorar então, caso você mude de idéia e queira conversar a respeito do que está te incomodando, sabe onde me encontrar né?

Apesar da alegria do pisciano ser extremamente irritante conseguiu contagiar um pouco o francês.

- Pode deixar! Mais tarde prometo passar na sua casa para conversarmos.

- Está bem.

Afrodite saiu da 11ª casa pensando quem poderia acompanhá-lo para um passeio. Shura? Não ele era muito chato e impaciente. Aioros e Milo devem estar com uma ressaca daquelas depois da festinha de ontem. Será que Shaka aceita passear comigo?

Chegou então à casa de Virgem. Entrou procurando o indiano e viu uma bela bagunça. Ficou hesitante, mas resolveu começar a recolher as coisas. No templo da sexta casa isso, definitivamente, não era normal.

Shaka apareceu de repente. Seu rosto franzido expressava bem o seu espanto com a presença do outro cavaleiro ali.

- O que faz aqui?

- Saí pra passear e estou procurando companhia... Quer ir comigo?

- Está muito sol... E eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer...

- Shaka, tem algo errado?

- Não, por quê?

Dite só olhou para toda aquela bagunça e voltou-se para Shaka.

- Um colega me irritou.

- Por acaso, foi o Kamus?

O sueco pode perceber o indiano corar.

- Ele te disse alguma coisa?

- Não, mas ele ta lá todo murcho na casa dele... Nem quis passear...

Shaka continuou calado.

- Sha, quer conversar?

- Ainda não. Preciso digerir esta história direito. Espero que entenda.

- Tudo bem. Mas, caso você precise sabe que pode contar comigo né?

- Claro Dite.

Os dois acabaram de arrumar tudo em silêncio. Dite se despediu do virginiano e continuou a descer as escadas do santuário.

Afrodite esqueceu do passeio e de procurar um acompanhante. Ficou imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido entre aqueles dois. Duas pessoas tão equilibradas mostrando-se tão frágeis. Pensando isso acabou esbarrando em Saga.

- Nossa Dite, tudo bem?

- Sim, é que estava distraído pensando em umas coisas. Bom, mas esqueça. Quando saí de casa queria alguém pra passear comigo, que vir?

- Tudo bem!

Os dois foram em direção à casa de gêmeos. Saga queria trocar de camisa. Ofereceu um sofá para que o outro lhe esperasse. Com Saga pronto, os dois saíram e conversaram bastante.

- Estou me divertindo bastante! Nunca havíamos saído só nós dois não, é?

- É... Acho que não! – respondeu Saga depois de pensar um pouco.

- Você está com fome?

- Um pouco...

- Quer experimentar comida sueca?

- Claro! E vamos testar seus dotes culinários também!

Os dois riram bastante e começaram a voltar para o Santuário. Ao chegarem na 12ª casa foram até a cozinha e Saga perguntou:

- No que posso te ajudar.

- Imagina! Eu vou mostrar meus dotes culinários pra você! Não posso receber auxílio!

- Posso pelo menos colocar a mesa?

- Hum... Está bem, mas nada de ficar bisbilhotando no que estou fazendo. É surpresa!

- Pode deixar.

Saga foi procurando onde ficavam os talheres e a louça do sueco. Ao terminar sua tarefa ficou bem satisfeito com o resultado. Então Dite disse:

- Sabe uma coisa que não tenho?

- O que?

- Um bom vinho! Esqueci-me de comprar quando fui ao mercado. Será que você pode ir pra mim?

- Tenho vários em casa. Qual você prefere?

- Tinto e suave.

- Certo, volto em breve.

Saga agradeceu aos deuses por lhe dar uma boa desculpa para ir até sua casa. Queria trocar de roupa. Afrodite estava tão elegante! E sua figura com roupas de fazer caminhada estava completamente discrepante com o ambiente da casa de Peixes.

Entrou apressado em casa e foi direto ao guarda-roupa. Seu irmão estava no quarto lendo.

- Onde você estava?

- Passeando com Dite. Posso pegar essa sua camisa emprestada?

- Claro. Mas, pra onde você vai?

- Almoçar.

Saga começou a tirar sua camisa enquanto ia até a cozinha pegar o vinho. Colocou-o em cima da mesa e voltou pro quarto. Então decidiu tomar banho. Kanon assistia a tudo intrigado.

O geminiano saiu do banho se vestiu, colocou perfume e começou a sair.

- Saga!

- O que foi Kanon? Ele está me esperando!

Kanon riu e entregou a garrafa de vinho para seu irmão.

- Obrigado, tinha esquecido.

- Eu percebi. Depois você me conta como foi.

- Ta bom.

Kanon voltou à sua cama rindo. É parece que Saga estava se envolvendo com o sueco. Mas, acho que nem mesmo ele se deu conta disso!

[Ele tinha um olhar puro e curioso de uma criança em meio a uma descoberta. De um brilho inocentemente sedutor e atraente.


	5. Chapter 5

Depois que o sueco saiu de seu templo Shaka decidiu meditar um pouco. Como era usual, aquilo o tranqüilizou e então, ele pôde pensar em tudo com mais calma. Arrependeu-se de ter reagido daquela forma afinal, Kamus podia fazer o que quisesse. Pensando nisso foi até a cozinha e preparou um almoço rápido. Meditando nem percebeu que havia passado um bocado do horário que costumava almoçar. Queria muito conseguir parar de pensar no que aconteceu, mas não conseguia. Será que Afrodite já tinha voltado de seu passeio? Precisava conversar sobre o ocorrido e, como ele já sabia que o Kamus estava envolvido era a pessoa mais indicada. Em sua opinião quanto menos pessoas ficarem sabendo melhor.

- O almoço estava maravilhoso! Realmente os seus dotes culinários estão mais que aprovados.

- Obrigado. Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Era o mínimo que eu podia oferecer por você ter me agüentado a manhã toda!

- Imagina! Foi uma manhã maravilhosa, um almoço maravilhoso com uma pessoa maravilhosa!

Afrodite corou. Um sorriso envergonhado aflorou em seu semblante, encantando ainda mais o geminiano a sua frente.

Saga impressionou-se com sua ousadia. Mas, diante da reação do outro decidiu prosseguir afinal, não parecia estar incomodando.

- Gostei bastante da sua casa também. É bastante agradável!

- Obrigado. – Dite continuava corado.

- Quase tão agradável quanto você!

Dite riu, jogou a cabeça para trás mostrando toda sua beleza. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Saga estava o cantando!

- Está tentando me conquistar Saga?

- Nada mais justo não é? Você me conquistou...

Dizendo isso Saga aproximou-se ainda mais de Dite. Podia agora sentir a respiração do outro.

- Você tem um cheiro maravilhoso! – Agora os narizes já estavam se encostando. O sueco fechou os olhos.

As bocas se uniram e Saga sentiu seu coração acelerar. Antes de poder curtir o momento e aprofundar-se na boca do outro sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado para trás e a união sublime dos lábios ser bruscamente interrompita.

Só quando já estava levantando e tomando ar pra perguntar o que tinha acontecido é que percebeu a voz com sotaque francês chamando o sueco.

Em seguida a figura do cavaleiro de aquário apareceu na porta do aposento.

- Olá Saga!

- Oi Kamus!

- Afrodite, eu precisava conversar com você, mas se não puder ser agora eu volto mais tarde...

Saga se adiantou.

- Não, eu já estava indo. Dite, mais uma vez obrigado pelo almoço.

- Imagina, foi um prazer!

Os dois se olharam cúmplices e então o sueco pediu para que Kamus aguardasse enquanto levava Saga à entrada da 12ª casa.

- Desculpe, ele está com uns problemas e eu disse que poderia vir conversar... Não imaginei que ele fosse aparecer tão cedo!

- Não tem problema!

O grego pegou as mãos do pisciano com delicadeza. Beijou bem de leve os dedos.

- Espero que não esteja enjoado de comida grega.

- Por quê? – Dite franziu a testa olhando para o geminiano.

- Assim eu posso cozinhar o seu jantar.

Afrodite sorriu.

- Vou estar te esperando.

- Que horas?

- A hora que você desejar.

- Não fala isso... Vou querer descer agora!

Foi a vez de o geminiano corar. Beijou mais uma vez os dedos do outro.

- Às sete. Pode ser?

- Está ótimo.

Saga lançou um beijo no ar e começou a descer as escadas. Afrodite ficou ainda uns minutos observando o lindo homem descer as escadas. Num sobressalto lembrou-se do amigo e voltou ao seu templo. Entrou no aposento e sentou-se ao lado do aquariano.

- Diga querido.

- Bom, é difícil de explicar...

- Hum,... – Dite percebeu que ia ser uma conversa enrolada e longa.

- Digamos que, uma pessoa foi à uma festa e lá reencontrou um grande amigo.

- Essa pessoa é você?

- Não! É só uma hipótese!

- Ah ta...

- Nesta festa essa pessoa começou a reparar melhor neste grande amigo e parece que seu amigo também começou a reparar melhor nesta pessoa. Até aí tudo bem...

- É, acho que sim...

- Os dois acabam se encontrando depois da festa e ajudam um terceiro amigo que estava em situação calamitosa. Completamente bêbado.

- Creio que este seja o Miro?

- Sim, mas isso não é importante agora...

- Certo...

- Daí, eles decidem conversar, pois estavam sem sono.

- Sei...

- Tomaram chá e conversaram a respeito da viagem que fizeram. Então o amigo desta pessoa se mostrou interessada em aprender francês.

- Francês?!

- É, mas aí essa pessoa sentiu que tinha passado a impressão errada, pois não era bem isso que ela queria...

- O que? Não queria ensinar francês?

- _Mon Dieu!_ – exclamou Kamus impaciente.

- Por que não?

- Não, Afrodite! Não é isso!

- Ai, então o que é Kamus?

- Puxa vida! Está sendo mais difícil do que eu pensei!

- É claro! Você é muito confuso! Por que não me conta de uma vez o que aconteceu entre você e o Shaka?

- Como você sabe que é entre eu e o Shaka?

- Passei na casa dele vi tudo destruído e perguntei o que aconteceu.

- E o que ele te disse?

- Disse que você tinha irritado ele.

- Eu irritado ele?

- Na verdade ele falou que um amigo tinha irritado ele, mas eu concluí que era você.

- Por quê?

- Kamus, não importa! Não foi você?

- É bem... Foi.

Afrodite se endireitou na cadeira e prosseguiu.

- Pronto. Agora que você sabe que eu sei quem é o "amigo", será que dá pra contar o que aconteceu na primeira pessoa?

Kamus se preparou pra falar quando ouviu uma voz adentrando a sala.

- Afrodite, você está aí?

A figura esbelta do cavaleiro de virgem apareceu na entrada da sala. Os olhares se encontraram. Kamus paralisou ereto no sofá. Uma raiva súbita tomou conta de Shaka. Toda a tranqüilidade obtida na meditação se fora.

- Desculpe, não sabia que estava com visitas. Conversamos mais tarde.

Já virava as costas quando o francês disse.

- O problema sou eu? Eu saio Shaka.

- Faça o que você quiser...

Kamus levantou batendo o pé. Antes que saísse da sala Dite o alcançou e o segurou pelo braço.

- Não, calma! Por que vocês não conversam sobre o que aconteceu?

- Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com este senhor Dite. – Shaka parecia irredutível.

- É, eu já vou Afrodite. Depois a gente conversa.

Kamus tentou dar um passo, mas o pisciano não largou seu braço.

- Olha, vamos parar com essa putaria de uma vez! Os dois vão sentar naquele sofá e vão me explicar o que está acontecendo, entenderam?

O tom do sueco não era agressivo, mas firme e convincente de que não aceitaria um "não" como resposta.

Os dois foram a contragosto em direção ao sofá. Sentaram cada um em uma ponta, bem longe um do outro.

- Certo, pelo que eu entendi até agora, vocês ficaram se olhando durante a festa...

- Não foi isso o que eu disse!

- Realmente Kamus! Mas, eu vi!

Os dois coraram. Era deveras embaraçosa aquela situação.

- Enfim, aí acredito que ajudaram o Miro ir para casa, certo?

- Sim, isso é verdade. – Shaka adiantou-se.

- Então começaram a conversar e tomaram chá...

Os dois balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então Shaka parece que você mencionou que queria aprender francês.

- Sim...

- Por quê?

Shaka não estava esperando por esta pergunta. Pela primeira vez desde que entrou na casa de peixes abriu os olhos, espantado.

- Como assim?

- Ora, por que aprender francês?

- Bom, é que... É um idioma muito bonito e...

O sueco então se voltou para o francês.

- E qual o problema de você ensiná-lo?

- Ne-nenhum...

- Então?

Fez-se silêncio absoluto na sala. Kamus não ousava olhar para nenhum dos outros dois. Afrodite estava tratando tudo de forma muito superficial. O problema, evidentemente não eram as aulas de francês, mas o clima que estava entre os dois na noite anterior.

- Bem, na verdade... – começou Kamus hesitante. – É que na noite anterior Shaka deu a entender que estava de certa forma... Como posso dizer? Envolvido comigo!

- Como? – Shaka levantou indignado, sua face estava rubra demonstrando sua completa perda do controle.

- Envolvido com você? Que prepotência!

- Calma Shaka!

- Desculpe Dite, mas não vou ficar aqui ouvindo isso!

- Só um minuto Shaka! – Dite segurou o indiano. – Kamus, porque você pensou que Shaka estava envolvido com você?

Kamus então olhou nos olhos do indiano. E conseguiu perceber novamente a vivacidade do outro, a ferocidade escondida atrás do cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus. De repente sentiu de novo a sensação da noite anterior. Seu coração acelerou e tudo o que ele queria era tomar o loiro em seus braços.

- Porque eu estou!

O choque de Dite foi tamanho que ele largou o braço de Shaka e se deixou cair embasbacado no sofá.

A surpresa de Shaka ficou estampada em sua face. Por quê? Por que Kamus tinha que ter dito isso? Por que falou aquilo de manhã? Por quê?

- Kamus...

Seus olhos encontraram-se novamente. E nada mais parecia importar, mas agora Shaka estava confuso e não sabia mais o que pensar. Encheu os pulmões de ar, mas não conseguiu proferir uma palavra sequer. Sentindo-se impotente, simplesmente virou as costas e saiu do templo de peixes.


	6. Chapter 6

ATENÇÃO! Capítulo com cenas de sexo!

- Kamus, você tem problema?

Kamus estava com a cabeça baixa.

- Desculpe, tomei seu tempo e parece que só piorei a situação.

- Olha Kamus, é realmente isso o que você sente?

- Não sei! Sinto-me esquisito quando estou perto dele...

- Esquisito como?

- Não sei Afrodite! _Pardon_, é melhor eu ir embora!

Kamus levantou-se passando os dedos nas têmporas. Sua cabeça estava explodindo.

Afrodite continuou em seu sofá.

- Me amarrota que eu to passado! E eu que pensei que hoje seria um dia calmo! Tive um encontro com o Saga, e vou jantar com ele! Kamus se apaixonou por Shaka e não consegue lidar com isso. Shaka parece que também se apaixonou por Kamus e acabou por destruir um aposento inteiro.

O sueco levantou e resolveu decidir o que iria vestir para jantar com Saga. Nunca pensou que alguém pudesse fazê-lo esquecer os mexericos do santuário como aquele grego estava conseguindo.

Saga voltou à sua casa e encontrou Kanon comendo um lanche.

- E aí, como foi com o Dite?

- Foi ótimo! – Tentou soar casual, mas o sorriso em seus lábios não conseguiu disfarçar a alegria.

- Ah deixa de ser enigmático. Conta pra mim!

- Bom, o que posso te dizer é que ele vem jantar.

- Uau! Que beleza, hein? Vai catar o peixinho gostoso!

Saga fechou a cara mostrando-se insatisfeito com o que o irmão falou.

- Cuidado com o que fala Kanon!

- Saga, fique tranqüilo, o sueco é lindo, mas não faz meu tipo. Só estou realmente feliz por você!

Saga aliviou a expressão e foi até a geladeira verificar os ingredientes.

- A propósito Kanon... Você vai ficar aqui pro jantar?

- Meu querido, eu lá tenho cara de vela?

- Não é isso...

Kanon se aproximou do irmão e o abraçou de lado.

- Tenho planos também. Não pretendo voltar pra casa hoje!

- Tem certeza?

Kanon bagunçou os cabelos do irmão.

- Claro, fique a vontade e aproveite!

Kanon foi tomar um banho pensando onde poderia passar a noite. Mentiu para Saga, não tinha plano algum, mas não queria estragar a noite de seu irmão.

Shaka chegou a seu templo e rumou direto para o quarto. Sentou-se em sua cama e ficou durante vários minutos olhando vagamente para a parede. O que estava acontecendo? Não sabia mais o que pensar ou como agir. Por que Kamus falara aquilo afinal? O que queria com tudo isso? Olhou pela janela e conseguiu ver entre as demais a casa de aquário. Kamus deveria estar lá, lindo e confuso em seus pensamentos assim como ele mesmo. Levantou-se e ficou passando de cômodo em cômodo decidindo o que iria fazer para esquecer o ocorrido. Resolveu tomar um banho de imersão. Encheu a banheira, pegou sua toalha favorita no armário, acendeu um incenso relaxante, se despiu e entrou. O contato com a água quente fez com que seu corpo começasse a relaxar lentamente. Colocou uma toalhinha de rosto dobrada na borda da banheira encostou seu pescoço e com o corpo todo imerso na água fechou os olhos. Incrível como água quente faz milagres, assim que relaxou parou de pensar em Kamus e em tudo o que havia acontecido. O sono não demorou a vir e ele se deixou dormir ali mesmo.

Depois de escolher o hotel em que iria passar a noite e pegar as chaves do seu quarto Kanon se dirigiu ao centro da cidade. Por mais que tivesse lugar para dormir preferia ficar até altas horas da noite na gandaia. Entrou em um lugar que lhe chamou bastante atenção, na frente era um barzinho comum, mas nos fundos havia uma pista de dança que abriria em alguns minutos. O lugar havia acabado de abrir e não havia ninguém além dos atendentes, Kanon sentou-se ao balcão e ficou trocando uma conversa qualquer com o barman. Pediu uma cerveja e começou a observar as pessoas entrando. Na segunda cerveja o bar já estava bem cheio e a pista de dança já estava aberta, Kanon foi pra lá. Tinha começado a se divertir quando um rapaz loiro, alto e com os olhos azuis brilhantes encostou em seu ombro e perguntou.

- Saga?

- Não, sou Kanon o irmão dele. – respondeu o gêmeo rindo.

- Desculpe. Vocês são super-iguais! Sou Aleksei Hyoga!

Kanon pensou em dizer "é claro somos gêmeos", mas estava procurando alguém pra conversar e, portanto, não podia ser rude. Os dois apertaram-se as mãos e continuaram dançando.

- Você está com fome? – Kanon perguntou ouvindo o estômago reclamar um pouco.

- Um pouco. Vamos comer alguma coisa?

Kanon acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e os dois rumaram para o bar. Pediram uma porção de batatas, Kanon quis mais uma cerveja e Aleksei uma dose de vodka.

- Nossa! Vodka é um negócio bem forte! Como você consegue beber isso?

- Sou russo! Beber vodka é uma tradição!

- Russo! Que interessante!

A conversa continuou animada. Aleksei apostou que Kanon não conseguiria acompanhá-lo na vodka. Como o geminiano estava já alto por ter experimentado umas duas doses aceitou o desafio. Era quase meia-noite quando Kanon admitiu sua derrota, sua cabeça estava rodando e ele precisava de uma boa noite de sono. Aleksei levantou da mesa com os braços erguidos comemorando sua vitória. A pose de ganhador não durou muito pois, caiu de volta na cadeira completamente bêbado. Vendo o estado do outro Kanon propôs:

- O que você acha de irmos embora?

Pediram para o barman chamar um táxi e quando o mesmo chegou se jogaram no banco de trás.

- Para onde vamos? – Peguntou o taxista formal.

- Eu vou para o Greks para onde você vai Aleks?

Quando virou-se para o russo este já estava babando no banco do táxi e não respondia a nenhum estímulo.

- Bom parece que vou ter que arranjar um quarto para ele lá também.

O taxista deu uma risadinha e foi em direção ao hotel. Ao chegarem Kanon pagou a corrida e com muito esforço colocou Hyoga em pé. Pediu auxílio ao frentista do hotel e entraram no elevador. Muito solícito o frentista ajudou-o até chegarem no quarto de Kanon. Antes de o rapaz sair, Kanon entregou-lhe umas notas como gorjeta e pediu para que informasse na recepção que ele precisaria de mais um quarto. Largou Aleksei na cama e foi até a varanda. Deixou o ar fresco bater em seu rosto lembrando das bobagens que tinha conversado com o loiro largado na cama. Gente fina esse Aleksei! Da onde será que ele conhece o Saga?

O telefone tocou e ele entrou no quarto, olhou para Hyoga. Incrível parecia que nenhum barulho o incomodaria. Atendeu à chamada e a recepcionista o informou que o hotel estava lotado.

- Como assim? Estamos perto de alguma data festiva e eu não sei?

- Não senhor! Uma empresa americana resolveu fazer sua convenção aqui e como os funcionários puderam trazer suas famílias o hotel ficou super cheio!

- Puxa vida! Bom, tudo bem, obrigado!

Colocou o telefone no gancho, encostou exausto a cabeça na parede e a vodka finalmente o derrubou. Cochilou ali por uns 20 minutos acordou, ainda mais tonto e confuso. Olhou para Aleksei e decidiu dar-lhe um banho. Afinal, amigo é para essas coisas. Arrastou-o até o banheiro e o colocou sentado no vaso. Tirou a camisa e viu o peito definido. Nossa como é bonito! Sacudiu a cabeça e levantou-o novamente. Posicionou-se atrás de Hyoga e abriu o zíper, deixou a calça cair e colocou-o sentado novamente. Pelo jeito ia ter que entrar no chuveiro com o colega então se despiu ficando também só de cuecas pegou-o novamente e entraram no box. Ligou a água fria do chuveiro fazendo Aleksei dar um tranco de susto. Para acalmá-lo Kanon o segurou com as mãos em seu peito. Um pouco desperto Aleksei desatou a falar uma porção de coisas que Kanon imaginou ser em russo. Depois de um tempo no chuveiro Aleks conseguiu se sustentar sozinho e então virou-se para Kanon e o beijou. Kanon arregalou os olhos e tentou empurrar Aleks mas, este o prensou contra a parede do box o envolvendo cada vez mais com a sua boca habilidosa, sua cabeça voltou a rodar e ele desistiu de tentar pensar. Abriu a porta foi tateando a parede até encontrar uma toalha, ao encontrá-la envolveu as costas do loiro e foi puxando-o em direção ao quarto. Ao chegarem à cama deitaram e seus sexos, sob o pano fino que os envolvia, se encostaram, tornando a ereção de ambos mais forte e pulsante. Kanon perdeu então todo o autocontrole foi beijando o pescoço e o peito de Hyoga. Desceu até seu abdome e tirou a cueca ensopada, observou admirado o pênis do outro e o envolveu sem demora arrancando suspiros do loiro. Lambeu e sugou incansavelmente. Quando Kanon subiu para beijar-lhe a boca Aleksei o ajudou a tirar a cueca e envolveu-lhe o membro com a mão numa carícia deliciosamente suave e ritmada. Kanon se sentia nas nuvens, ninguém nunca tinha feito aquilo de forma tão gostosa! Aos poucos Aleksei foi fazendo o geminiano virar de costas e devagarzinho foi o penetrando. Kanon relaxou e foi sentindo uma sensação maravilhosa, logo o ritmo lento foi ficando mais e mais rápido. Kanon inclinou mais o tronco, Aleksei tirou a mão de seu membro e começou a puxá-lo pela cintura. O gozo não demorou a vir, ambos desfaleceram e dormiram juntinhos como velhos amantes.

A fic ocorre logo após a Saga do Santuário então, Kanon e Aleksei não se conheciam ainda!


	7. Chapter 7

ATENÇÃO! Capítulo com cenas de sexo!

19:15

Puxa vida! Será que ele desistiu?

Saga checou o vinho, a disposição dos pratos e a iluminação pela quinta vez. Já estava bastante preocupado com o atraso.

19:25

Convencido de que Dite não viria afrouxou o nó da gravata e se deixou cair no sofá. Ficou ali largado uns 10 minutos imaginando que o namoro com o pisciano estava muito bom pra ser verdade quando ouviu a campainha. Kanon deveria ter esquecido alguma coisa para sua noitada e para não incomodar tocou a campainha. Será que poderia acompanhá-lo?

Pensando nisso abriu a porta e se deparou com uma visão incrível. Afrodite estava parado à sua porta. Seus olhos grandes brilhavam como nunca e seu rosto, apesar da expressão esbaforida, estava encantador. O cheiro do cavaleiro de peixes embriagava os sentidos de Saga que não conseguia dizer nada.

- Ai, por favor, diga alguma coisa! – Dite parecia apreensivo.

- Ah... É... Oi!

- Me desculpe! Sei que me atrasei bastante e que você deve estar bravo comigo!

Bravo? Saga tinha ficado superchateado, mas estranhamente, isso não parecia mais importar.

- Tudo bem querido! Estou muito feliz que tenha podido vir!

O sueco abriu um sorriso lindo e o mundo pareceu parar. Demorou um pouco até Saga perceber que ainda estavam na porta.

- Nossa que cabeça a minha! Por favor, entre!

Dite entrou e reparou a decoração da mesa. Se sentiu lisonjeado e ao mesmo tempo comum pouco de medo mas, se deixou levar pelo clima. Virou-se novamente para Saga e arrumando-lhe a gravata disse:

- Pra me desculpar do atraso trouxe umas coisinhas.

Tirou da sacolinha que trazia duas pequenas barras e entregou-as para Saga.

- É meu chocolate favorito! Tenho certeza de que irá gostar!

Saga sorriu encantado.

- Muito obrigado! Vou colocar aqui para comermos depois do jantar. Sente-se vou te servir.

Os dois jantaram e conversaram amenidades, o clima estava bem sensual quando acabaram de comer, Saga sugeriu irem para a sala.

- Você não vai comer o chocolate que eu te trouxe?

- É mesmo! Vou buscá-lo!

Quando voltou Dite tinha em suas mãos uma linda rosa branca toda aberta. Entregou-a para Saga.

- Este é outro presente que eu queria te dar!

Saga nunca tinha ganhado uma flor antes e ficou impressionado com a emoção que sentiu. Sorrindo colocou-a em cima da mesa de centro, junto com o chocolate. Pegou as mãos de Dite e trouxe-o para junto de si. Beijou-o aprofundando sua língua, vasculhando toda a boca do sueco. Sentiu seu corpo em brasa queria tocar o outro, sentir seu corpo, mas esperou receoso, algum movimento de Dite. Foi aproveitando a volúpia do momento quando sentiu seu corpo sendo levemente puxado para o sofá. Ao alcançá-lo Dite se deixou cair puxando Saga consigo. O geminiano pode perceber o calor que emanava do cavaleiro de peixes. Foi beijando-lhe o pescoço, a camisa folgada permitia o acesso à parte do colo que foi logo coberta de beijos. Mordeu-lhe o ombro e sentiu o estremecimento de prazer. Resolveu ousar mais e colocou a mão por baixo da camisa de Dite que gemeu baixinho com o contato. O cavaleiro de peixes em resposta também colocou suas mãos por baixo da camisa de Saga e arranhou-lhe levemente as costas. Isso parece ter eletrizado o geminiano que encaixou-se melhor entre as pernas de Dite e sentou-se no sofá puxando-o para si. Agarrando a cintura do sueco, Saga juntou os sexos ainda por cima das calças. Os dois puderam sentir a ereção um do outro. Se olharam, com os olhos turvos de prazer. Dite começou a rebolar e Saga pressionou ainda mais o seu corpo no do outro. Sem mais controle sob seus atos abriu a braguilha do sueco e conseguiu colocar para fora o membro ereto. Deslizou sua mão suavemente por toda a extensão. Dite arranhou forte suas costas e arfava de prazer. Do jeito em que estavam, Saga levantou-se carregando Dite consigo, levou-o ao seu quarto, colocou-o na cama e sem que o outro esperasse, envolveu-lhe o pênis com a boca. Impressionante como até ali ele cheirava a rosas. Sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados e ouviu os gemidos altos do cavaleiro de peixes anunciando que o gozo estava próximo. Dite olhou para ele:

- Ai amor... Eu vou gozar...

Saga aumentou o ritmo das chupadas e logo sentiu sua boca ser preenchida. Engoliu tudo com prazer, foi subindo beijando o abdome de Dite. Terminou de tirar suas calças e apreciou as pernas do cavaleiro. Passando a mão pela barriga e peito do outro foi tirando-lhe a camisa. Nossa como é lindo! Perfeito! Logo Afrodite levantou-se e avançou em Saga, guloso. Queria retribuir a sensação maravilhosa que havia sentido a pouco. Beijou-lhe afoito a boca sentindo ainda seu próprio gosto e foi descendo. Saga o auxiliou na retirada de sua gravata e camisa. Afrodite beijou a barriga definida e tentava, desajeitado, abrir o cinto. Saga envolveu com as mãos o rosto do pisciano e o trouxe para junto do seu. Deu-lhe um beijo terno e o olhou nos olhos:

- Amor, calma!

- Eu te quero! Muito! E essa coisa não sai!

- Tudo bem querido! Eu tiro pra você!

Dizendo isso Saga levantou-se deixando o pisciano sentado na cama e, lentamente retirou o cinto jogando-o no chão. Abriu então o botão da calça olhando diretamente para o outro. Tinha um sorriso malicioso e atraente. Desceu o zíper chegando bem próximo de Dite. Esse sem agüentar mais aquela provocação puxou as calças de Saga para baixo. Pode perceber o volume por baixo da cueca, deu uma olhada nas pernas bronzeadas do cavaleiro. Livrou-se da última peça e envolveu-lhe o membro. Primeiro com as mãos delicadas, observando o rosto do outro, depois com a boca. Aquilo excitou-o muito! Sentia o próprio membro vibrar quase tão forte quanto o que tinha nos lábios. O grego arqueava as costas e passava a mão nos cabelos verde-água de Dite. Saga não tardou em olhar pra baixo e dizer:

- Isso querido! Assim... Gostoso...

Explodiu em um gozo longo e intenso. Hábil, Dite sugou tudo e ficou passando a mão no membro de Saga até endurecê-lo novamente. O grego gemeu alto, então o sueco o puxou para fazê-lo deitar na cama. Continuou a carícia arrancando suspiros profundos do geminiano. Saga também lhe tomou o membro na mão retribuindo simultaneamente o carinho gostoso.

- Saga... Eu quero você pertinho de mim!

O grego aproximou-se ainda mais. O calor aumentava a cada segundo.

- Quero você em cima de mim!

Saga abriu as pernas de Dite e se colocou entre elas. Continuou acariciando-o. O sueco então abriu os olhos e disse:

- Amor, quero você dentro de mim!

Pacientemente o grego foi forçando a entrada. Devagarzinho foi invadindo o seu amado que gemia baixinho e mordia os lábios. Saga se segurava para não se empolgar e machucá-lo. Dite então começou a rebolar em seu membro e a forçar o quadril em sua direção. Já todo dentro do sueco, Saga perguntou inseguro:

- Ta gostoso, lindo?

- Ta uma delícia amor! Vem se move gostoso em mim...

Começou então a entrar e sair devagar. Aos poucos a cadência foi tomando um ritmo mais acelerado. Gozaram juntos e deitaram exaustos. Afrodite aproximou-se e colocou a cabeça no peito de Saga que abraçou seu amante e dormiu. Dite ouvindo o coração de Saga, dormiu logo em seguida.


End file.
